halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Partnership with Star Wars Fanon Over
The members of Star Wars Fanon have seen some unfortunate happenings over here at the Halo Wiki concerning suppression of ideas and other strict regulations that really tell us that this is not a fanon wiki, nor is it a wiki we want to associate ourselves with. Because of this, the unanimous consensus at Star Wars Fanon is to end the affiliation with Halo Wiki. Therefore, we would appreciate it greatly if our link could be removed from your "related sites" index, as yours has been removed from ours. Perhaps someday in the future we can be affiliated again, but that day is not today. We thank you for your understanding. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|''Brandon Rhea]] *True.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 22:11, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :*I see that after many hours, the link is still up. We would appreciate it if an Administrator here would remove it immediately. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|Brandon Rhea]] Lol. For some reason, I have no idea why, even though I love Star Wars, I feel it is good to have the partnership over. Of course, it is not my words that make the difference. In the gaming world Halo and Star Wars have always been in a heated competition. That may be the reason for my agreement over the partnership. On a second note having nothing to do with what I just said, I love the Star Wars Fanon users courtesy. I rarely see it online any more. I give my thanks. --Kebath 'Holoree 20:17, 25 November 2007 (UTC) *Do you have a link to the discussion? Tesfan. 21:20, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :*http://swfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Removal_of_%22partnership%22 - Not much to see, but there it is. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|Brandon Rhea]] After that the first thing i did was laugh. Over at SWF you are, as some might say 'bleeding heart liberals'. Anything goes. However, that works over at SWF because of the size, time scale and nature of Star Wars. Compare the two universes. Star Wars is massive, epic in size, with a galaxy full of oppertunity. Its time sclae spreads for millenium and it is the very definition of science fantasy. Now the Halo universe, its only in a single arm of the galaxy, in a time frame of 2100-2553 (though events after on fanon are held in mixed review.)and is quite scrict adherence to science fiction, with little interluding into science fantasy. However, a recent plight has been articles that aren't in line with Halo Canon and are vastly outside. Imagine if on SWF is someone popped up and screamed 'The Empire never existed, it was all a figment of some obese little retard called Luke in a mental hospital'. What kind of review would that get on SWF? Also, as for the notice on not being able to have certain spartan numbers, that was a rule not supported by the admins and has been/is being phased out. And ultimatly, the Star Wars Fan and the Halo fan are ultimatly different kinds of people. --Ajax 013 22:16, 25 November 2007 (UTC) I have just read the SW discussion. They accuse us of too much. We may have restrictions, but only for the best. Their are no monarchs here in this fanon. Their universe is much different than ours, and that gives them (less restrictions) than they need. They have magic (Force Powers), as well as highly advanced technology. We have our universe basing things on more realistic terms such as plain advanced technology from a real galaxy, universe, whatever you want to use in its place. We have no magic abilities in our universe. Just about everything makes sense here in halo fanon. If an article goes too far beyond plausible reality, then it needs to be changed. SW is based in a- (from actual words in SW): "A long time ago, in a galaxy -"Far far away"-" universe giveing them the ability to have whatever they want in their universe. They don't have the luxury of realistic restrictions. --Kebath 'Holoree 22:30, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :*If someone came in and said that (The Empire never existed...fat kid...etc.), it would most likely be mocked. However, if it was well written, it would be allowed to stay. Our motto is, in fact, that imagination is more important than knowledge. All of my fanon articles are part of something called the Alternative ''Star Wars Saga, which is essentially a re-imagining of the Star Wars Saga. If that wasn't allowed, I wouldn't be at Star Wars Fanon. I also don't appreciate the fact that you said you laughed at the first post and that you had to bring a political metaphor into this. I respectfully stated our request in the first post of this forum, so I would appreciate it if you would show a little more respect as well. Thank you. Also, we are not trying to tell you to change ANYTHING. If you guys want your Wiki to run this way, that's your prerogative. However, the majority of our users don't agree with the way this Wiki is run, hence the removal of the partnership. However, I will say that I read the post by Holoree above and I completely understand that and I find myself somewhat agreeing with it. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|''Brandon Rhea]] ::Hmm, you easy to insult, even be in unintenional. And i generally laughed at that whole thread, jsut because of the state of it and how easily SWF is insulted by Canon Adherance of HF. Anyway, problem is, most of the articles that are generally tagged as NCF aren't very well written, or make no sense. And as for alternative pieces, i think they have a special tag, to avoid the mgihty hammer of the NCF tag. --Ajax 013 23:06, 25 November 2007 (UTC) No, I was not insulted. I was simply asking for you to show the respect I showed you guys, because I could have easily have come on here and said "j00 guys sux. take r lnk off kthxbye". Anyway, no one is going to change anyone's opinion here, that much is clear, so let's end this now. I am going to archive the page on SWF about the end of the partnership, so you can archive this one if you want. Thank you for your time. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|Brandon Rhea]] Christ, you guys are against what fanon or fan fiction stands for. Fan fiction is what you want, in fan fiction there are no limits. And I don't think Halo Fanon should be so strict is it is "a small arm of the galaxy and small". The universe is so massive, I don't believe it ends. You could have trillions of planets and alien races, and if I wrote something about that, you guys would probably delete it. Now some stuff at SWF is garbage, I admit, but it's what they image and it's their fanon. - Xwing327 *Also, I speak only for myself, and not for the wiki as a whole. -Xwing327 :*X-Wing, thanks for totally ripping my point about our courtesy here to shreds. - 23:41, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Hmm, you don't seem to get this, Halo is a narrow story of the war between humans, other humans and then later the Covenant, in a single spiral arm of the galaxy, as the technology to move out of one is currently not availible if i remember correctly. As a result, the ideas avaible are consequently, narrow, its humans, Covenant, Flood or Forerunner. Now if you made an laien race that wasn't insanly god modded and fitted into the Halo fiction by, for instance, not being the secret over lords of the Covenant or using human beings as their secret source of food and being shape shifters that live among them to eat their brains, and they did fit in, like the Arctic IV Alliance then nobody would be troubled by it. The Halo Univserse isn't as big as the Star Wars universe. The main point of this site is for fan fiction about the UNSC, or the Covenant, or the war. --Ajax 013 23:39, 25 November 2007 (UTC) **I'm glad you don't speak for everyone else. Because I already don't like you after that. You just came over after a friendly discussion and tell us what you think of us. And I'm sorry to say but you are quite mean. There are different types of fanon. And we have one of them. You have another. The discussion is over, on your side. Why continue here with complaints. If you don't like how we run things, don't post here. Simple as that. -- Kebath 'Holoree "Data Access" I would appreciate it if the Administrators would end this discussion now. You have a policy proposal in The Forum, so discussions about fanon and what it means to you guys can take place there. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|Brandon Rhea]] Wait...so in SWF... u guys can write anything and accept it?....would that include a story where Boba fett beats up god, steals his magic ring (the source of God's superpowers) and rules the universe? Just Another GruntConverse 23:54, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :*That would be considered a joke article, in which case we would move it to Darthipedia. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|Brandon Rhea]] So....you guys think that this wiki us terrible just because Squishy Vic said so? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 23:55, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :*No. Vic simply provided a basic reason as to why he believed the partnership should end. The consensus after that was based on other users looking at what Vic said ''and by coming here and finding other reasons and then supporting it. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|''Brandon Rhea]] I, Xwing327, would like to apologize to all of you at the Halo Fanon and Star Wars Fanon wiki. I took it upon myself to come here and make a large extreme statement. I would like to apologize to all for that, as it was not my place to do so. -Xwing327 Naw tis okay. And 077, there is a lot more to the main reason than what meets the eye. I've been tracking the source and the main reason in my eyes as the source of all the problems is the ISSC problem. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:14, 26 November 2007 (UTC) I don't think the ISSC had anything to do with it, now they left because of our content? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:19, 26 November 2007 (UTC) What I mean is that the problem with the ISSC was the prelude to what's happening right now. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:24, 26 November 2007 (UTC) The only "non canon friendly" part of my fanon here was the fact that my SPARTAN number was 227. I could've changed that, however, then everyone started saying I can't write about Gray Team because someone else is already using it. Secondly: When did I do any of that stuff? Oh yeah, I didn't. And calling me a "retard" doesn't exactly show how mature you are nor that your Wiki is ready to make partners. --[[User:Squishy Vic|'Squishy Vic']] 00:38, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :Well Ajax shouldn't have been so rude as to call you "retarded" and nobody should have criticized you about writing about Grey Team (As it has not been mentioned in canon as of yet and the SPARTAN-II Teams can be made up of anything from 4-20 SPARTANs), so I guess perhaps somebody was being a tad too hasty in dealing with the NCF. As for the drill ships and sniper/rockets, that is from some other user who has been god-modding everything he has created. Although I don't speak at all for the wiki, I feel as though I should at least apologize for any inconvenience that might have come upon you.--Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 01:30, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Honestly, I believe that if we were as loose on the rules as SWF is, this site would be in chaos. However, SW(Which I find extremely enjoyable, don't get me wrong) is not Halo. SW isn't even in the Milky Way Galaxy. Quiet simply, SW has alot more room for differant things. Also, I'm rather disturbed by the fact you would accept an article saying Luke was a mentally ill child in an Asylum who imagined the entire Star Wars saga.-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) :*I may have been a little bit extreme in saying we'd take that, because when I said it I wasn't thinking about Darthipedia. If someone made something like that, it'd be sent to Darthipedia. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|Brandon Rhea]] In order to end these flame wars, as in acting as a admin, I apologize to the SWFanon wikia wiki for dealing with this, I am protecting this page. Besides this was just a notice, not a conversation topic. Thanks, 'H*bad (talk)''' 04:47, 26 November 2007 (UTC)